Romas'il
The Romas’il (often abbreviated to ‘Roma’) are one of the oldest races of the earth, it is thought that they are the original form of Humankind and as such are practically indistinguishable from modern day humans, however their physiology differs greatly. They also did not originally come from the Eastern Lands, but journeyed there 10,000 years ago, during the First Age, after their homeland was destroyed. The Roma were renowned for being wise, and strong. And they built resplendent cities and civilisations with their advanced technology. They had a natural affinity with the Ancient Sciences especially Alchemy, and were eager to teach these skills to any ready to learn. Origins Legend says that the Romas'il came from the mythical land of Eöaírs'il. And that they were the second race to be created after the Aëlfaterri by the Ancient One -after The Elder Creatures, and the - And they lived for centuries in the Western Lands, but for some, unknown reasons, these lands began to die. And this forced the Romas'il to sail to Mïdgâard. By the time they arrived in the Eastern lands, several of the other Races had been brought into existence, and so the First Age began. They were originally met with hostility from the Aëlfaterri. However, over time the two races began to trust each other and together they created The Alliance of the Races. During the next several centuries they built for themselves a grand new civilisation. Including a new island capital for the Romas’il Kingdom which they named Roma Atlantäs (now known as Atlantis) named in honour of their King of the time; Atläs the Wise. And they built in this new kingdom, resplendent new cities made to last for thousands of years, among which are the nine capitals of the Romas’il Kingdom, including Roma Atlantäs. As well as several other, smaller island cities. And peace reigned for several centuries until the War of the Angels. (for more information see the History page) Physiology Although the Romas'il look like normal Humankind, they are far from it. They are far stronger, their senses are keener, and they can live for much longer. And these abilities are very similar to that of the Aëlfaterri, so it is possible that it has something to do with their use of Alchemy which has imbued them with these possible side effects, or perhaps it is because they were the first races created by Alvöru and so his spirit still lingers in their blood. There are also many aspects of the Romas'il physiology which differs them not only from the other races of Mïdgâard, but also from their descendants the Humankind... 'Appearance' From the outside a Roma is indistinguishable from that of a human. However they tend to have a Eurasian appearance, but not always. The early Romas'il from before the First Age were very tall, standing at around 7ft. However this trait died out so that now their stature is simillar to that of a humans. The only difference is that a Roma's eye colour can change depending on their mood (Red with Anger, Green with Envy, Blue with Sadness, etc.) 'Mind' The mind of a Roma is far more complex then that of an ordinary Human. It is different in many ways to make it more efficiant. For example the Romas'il can access 100% of their brain 100% of the time, which means that they have access to such areas as the latent physcic portions of the brain which is why they can naturally use Alchemy instead of having to learn it like the other Races. They can also seperate their hemispheres so that they can multi-task easily. At the base of the skull there is also a secondary, developed hind brain which is wired directly into the CNS (Central Nervous System.) This hind brain can temporarily take control of all basic bodily functions, leaving the primary brain to simply think, and/or heal the body. When they do this then the Roma enter a coma-like state which they can awake from whenever they choose. And in rare occasion, the phsycic section of their brain can also be used for Telepathy and Telekinesis. However, the extent of their abilities is subject to the Roma in question. Some having complete control over all functions, whereas most have very limited access to only a few aspects of the skill. A Roma who can control all of his phsycic abilities would be able to look through a persons memories, read their minds, share thoughts, influence their dreams, erase memories, and even use a crude form of hypnosis. But all Roma are able to communicate mentally with others of their own species when in close proximity. 'Body' The body of a Roma is simillar to that of humans in many ways. However, the Roma has far greater control over the natural bodily processes (i.e. they could adapt their biochemistry to some extent in order to counteract poisons, they had a conscious control over the healing and regerative capabilities, and they could even temporarily stop their heart to feign death etc.) The skeletal structures and circulatory systems are the same as a humans. But the internal body temperature is lower, sitting at about 25°C, meaning they are much more resistant to colder weather. 'Senses' Romas'il senses are simillar to Aëlven ones. In that they are far superior to that of most other species including the Humankind. And this is possibly due to their use of Alchemy, or because of the fact that they were the first created and so the spirit of the Ancient one lingers in their blood. *'Sight:' Romas'il eyesight is far more efficiant than humans. It is better at seeing in the dark as it can gather and enhance all available light. *'Hearing:' Hearing too is slightly more advanced than that of a humans. They can differenciate and extrapolate individual sounds, (for example in a crowded room they could focus on just one conversation) *'Smell:' Smell and taste are a Romas'il's pièce de résistance. Their smell is much keener than a humans, yet still not as defined as that of a Fenrísulfr. And once it has been trained properly, a Roma can tell species, age, and even where someone has been from their scent. They can differenciate between individual smells, and can sometimes smell different chemicals/toxins in the air. *'Taste:' Taste, like smell is extremely defined for the Romas'il. And they can again, tell a lot about something from its taste. Just as they can for smell! *'Touch:' The Roma sense of touch in itself is of no difference than that of Humans, however they do sometimes use touch in order to interact with another creature mentally. 'Lifespan' Romas'il are renowned for having considerably long lives. They mature at more or less the same rate as Humankind. Reaching adulthood at around 20 years old, after this ageing slows, so that in the next 50 years they would have aged 10, and so on and so forth, the ageing process slowing all the time. A Roma aged 90 will still have the appearance of a human in their 30's. And they keep their agility and strength until their late hundreds. A Roma will generally live up until around 200 years of age, but there are ways for them to extend their life for much, much longer... 'Agility' A healthy Romas'il's strength and agility is much greater of that of a Humans. And they are much stronger than most other races, allowing them to go up against creatures like the Ríser and even Grotesques, bare fisted, and still have a fighting chance of besting them. They are relatively fast and nimble, but no mare than a human in peak physical condition, and no-where nearly as agile as one of the Aëlfaterri. Their strength and agility stays with them right up into their late hundreds. Use of the Ancient Sciences Romas'il have a natural affinity with the Ancient Sciences, particularly Alchemy. It is said that they learnt it in Eöaírs'il - their homeland. As such, they have a natural affinity with it, so that many of the Romas'il can complete basic Alchemical transmutations at an early age, without having to have learnt it prior to that point. However true mastery of the skill still takes years of study. Their command of Alchemy is also much stronger than that of any other species. Allowing them to show devastating feats of power wich simply would not be possible from other Races. However, this power comes at a price, meaning that it is much more unstable. And can even do damage to the users own body. On the other hand, the natural use of Alchemy also has several beneficial side-effects. Including long life, enhanced senses, and superhuman strength/agility. The Romas'il can also use other forms of the Ancient Sciences, but they would find it more difficult than alchemy.